


A Choice for Love and Joy

by DeerstalkerDeathFrisbee



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Zukka, F/F, F/M, Families of Choice, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Good Mom Senna, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, No Beta We Transcend This Mortal Plane Like Yue, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Sokka (Avatar), Sokka lives dammit, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26402761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeerstalkerDeathFrisbee/pseuds/DeerstalkerDeathFrisbee
Summary: “Sokka and I have discussed it. If Senna and Tonraq agree, Korra will spend part of the year here and part of the year traveling with us. Think of it as going away to school,” Zuko offers Senna gently.Commander Li’s mouth works as he struggles with how to tell an international hero and former Fire Lord that he’s an old man and maybe he’s not capable of fighting the entire world single handedly.“Need I remind you I have a dragon,” Zuko says gently.Instead of growing up in a White Lotus compound after the first kidnapping attempt, Korra stays with Sokka and Zuko
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 46
Kudos: 262





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This AU is brought to you by the fact that I really wanted Sokka to be Korra's chaotic old guy friend the way King Bumi was Aang's chaotic old guy friend.
> 
> This started as ficlets written on my phone at work and thus have not been beta read at all. This will probably continue to be the case.

**Southern Water Tribe, after the first kidnapping**

“You can’t be serious,” Senna protests.

“It is for the best,” Commander Li protests. He’s a good man, Li, about Tonraq’s age and with the lean, slender build common to fire benders. He’s been with the White Lotus his entire career. He’s a very capable warrior. Senna still wants to slap him stupid. “The Avatar must be protected.”

“You caught those responsible,” Senna protests.

“But there will be others. The Avatar-“

“Korra!” Senna snaps, “Her name is Korra and she’s a little girl! She should be with other children, not locked away like an animal in a cage!”

“She wouldn’t be imprisoned,” Li huffs like Senna’s the one being unreasonable. “She would be protected.”

“She is a CHILD. Who deserves a NORMAL CHILDHOOD.”

“She isn’t some normal bender child,” Li sighs, “She’s the Avatar.”

Senna grits her teeth and wishes Tonraq were here. He’s in the infirmary right now, being treated for burns and broken bones after Zaheer’s lava bender and water bender threw him through a wall. She knows first-hand how dangerous being the parents of the Avatar will be. She nearly lost her husband, her daughter, and her own life all in one terrible day. Her head is still ringing from the block of ice the woman with the water arms threw at her. But she also knows that her little girl doesn’t deserve to be a prisoner, even if the cage is built with love.

Li opens his mouth to continue the argument, but a raspy voice interrupts him.

“Senna is right, Li.”

Senna turns to see Lord Zuko standing behind her. He looks worse for wear, his usually tidy white hair falling loose over one shoulder, a dark circle under his unscarred eye. He hasn’t changed out of his torn, soot-stained clothes and the lines of his face are deeper than usual. He still stands straight, tall and proud, though. She wonders how his husband is doing. The last she heard, Katara was treating Sokka’s broken bones along with Tonraq’s.

“Lord Zuko,” Li immediately drops into a perfect Fire Nation bow.

Zuko inclines his head tiredly. “Commander Li. Senna is correct. This is not the way to handle things.”

“But the Avatar-“

“The Avatar will be a world leader someday, Commander. How can she be expected to keep the balance of the world if you lock her away from it? No child should grow up exiled and surrounded by soldiers,” he raises his single eyebrow, “I would know.”

“Sir, my Lord, I-“

“Your instincts were good,” Zuko says gently, “Korra is a child, and vulnerable. She should be protected. But this is not the way. Knowing Aang, he thrived when he was out in the world, meeting people, making friends. He was a great Avatar because of he learned compassion and empathy by interacting with people, listening to their stories.”

“What do you suggest, sir?” Li asks, chastened.

“Sokka and I have discussed it. If Senna and Tonraq agree, Korra will spend part of the year here and part of the year traveling with us. Think of it as going away to school,” he offers Senna gently.

Li’s mouth works as he struggles with how to tell an international hero and former Fire Lord that he’s an old man and maybe he’s not capable of fighting the entire world single handedly.

“Need I remind you I have a dragon,” Zuko says gently.

Li’s mouth snaps shut and a vivid blush flares across his pale Fire Nation skin.

“Can you keep her safe?” Senna asks Zuko seriously.

He takes her hands in his. “I will do everything in my power to protect her. I give you my word.”

Tears prick in the corners of Senna’s eyes and selfishly she wishes Korra wasn’t the Avatar, wasn’t saddled with some great and glorious destiny. That she could just be a kid, just grow up the way kids do, without all the chaos and pain.

But she isn’t and she can’t, and Senna knows it.

“You’ll come back?”

“Every summer.”

“You’ll write?”

“Every day if you want.”

“You’ll keep her safe?”

“I swear it.”

Senna nods. “We need to speak to Tonraq.”

…


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sokka and Izumi after the Red Lotus is defeated the first time.

**Southern Water Tribe, some time after the first kidnapping**

Izumi is Not Amused.

“You said you were going on vacation,” she glowers when she sees her Dad.

“Hey, Princess,” Sokka tries a crooked, roguish smile.

Izumi crosses her arms and scowls.

“You look just like your father when you do that,” Sokka pouts.

“You are too old to be fighting anarchist terrorists!” Izumi snaps.

“I’m fine, sweet bean, see!” He raises the arm not in a sling and flexes, “Just as awesome as ever!”

“You’re in a wheelchair! In a hospital! Dad!”

Sokka sobers, “We were supposed to be on vacation, firebug, I promise. Tonraq is a splendid chief, the Council of Elders chose well. I wasn’t trying to relive my statesman days.”

“That’s not what I’m talking about and you know it!”

He holds up his free hand with a smile, “I know, I know. But these bastards took Korra. I couldn’t stand by and let them.”

“That’s what you trained the White Lotus for,” Izumi objects.

“It doesn’t matter how old I am. I’m not staying home and knitting when a kidnapped little girl is out there, alone and scared. It’s just not how I’m made.”

Izumi blinks tears out of her eyes and sinks down onto the ottoman beside her father’s wheelchair. He reaches over and smoothed her hair the way he used to when she was small and came running to him and Zuko after a nightmare.

“I know, Dad, you just scared me. I thought I’d lost you.”

“As if your father would ever let that happen. He’s too stubborn to let me die.”

“He’d probably fistfight death of you let him.”

“Probably.”

“Is Korra safe?”

“She’s shaken up, but Katara’s got her. She won’t let anything happen.”

“Should have let Aunt Katara fight the anarchists.”

“But then I wouldn’t be two for two in taking out combustion benders with my boomerang!”

“DAD!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sokka meets Naga

**Southern Water Tribe, several weeks after the first kidnapping attempt**

Korra has a pet polar bear-dog pup. No one thought to mention this to Sokka. He learns this the hard way when he hobbles his way into Senna and Tonraq’s living room (Katara has grudgingly shifted him from a wheelchair to crutches after wringing a solemn promise from him that he would not over exert himself. Tragically for Sokka, Zuko a.) knows about this and b.) is enforcing this.).

Anyway. Hobbling. Sokka is hobbling.

Creaking his way around a corner he is just in time to see his husband, dignified former ruler of the Glorious Fire Nation, Lord Zuko, Dragon of the Republic, Beloved of Agni, Father of the Reigning Fire Lord, sometime tea-server...lying on the floor, laughing as an over eager polar bear dog puppy licks his face.

“Ahh, you have defeated me for all time, Avatar!” Zuko says dramatically, “I will never rise from the ashes of my shame and humiliation!”

“Haha! That’s what you GET!” Korra cheers, running over and piling on top of the bear dog- Zuko pileup. “I AM THE AVATAAAAAR!” She hollers, striking a dramatic pose.

Sokka chokes on his laughter, “Hey there, mighty Avatar, how about you don’t crush Uncle Zuko?”

Korra looks down, “Oh, sorry, Uncle Zuko. Naga’s pretty heavy, Huh?”

“It’s quite alright, Korra, but could you and you friend please step down?”

Korra and Naga hop off, accidentally knocking the wind out of Zuko as they go.

Sokka limps over to peer down at his husband, “So which play did you steal that speech from?”

Zuko chuckles, “Azula, actually. She said it after we annihilated a bunch of losers at beach volleyball one time.”

Sokka blinks, “I’m struggling to imagine Azula playing a game that doesn’t involve fire.”

“She set the net on fire at the end.”

“Oh, everything makes sense now.”

Korra comes running over again, “Did Naga and I hurt you, Uncle Zuko? We’re sorry, Naga will kiss it better for you!” The puppy slurps at Zuko’s scar to emphasize how willing she is to kiss it better.

“Thank you, Healer Naga, it is a great honor,” Zuko says formally, making Korra giggle.

She lies down on the floor next to him so they’re shoulder to shoulder, her tiny feet about even with his elbow. “Healer Naga says hurt people need rest. So we’re resting now.”

“Want to rest on the floor with us, my love?” Zuko asks Sokka, raising one eyebrow.

“Shh, resting people don’t talk!” Korra hisses.

“Ah. My mistake.”

Sokka laughs, “I think I’ll rest on the couch instead of the floor, kiddo.”

Korra wrinkles her nose. “Suit yourself. Naga, heal!”

Sokka chuckles as the polar bear puppy pads over and watches him get settled on the couch. Then it’s his turn to get a face full of slobber.

“Oh, wow, that is...something,” he says, trying to wipe it off.

“You feel better now,” Korra dictates and Sokka chuckles.

“If the Avatar says so, I guess it has to be true.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra visits Kyoshi Island

Korra loves Kyoshi Island. Sokka knows because she’s told him. Many times.

She loves the trees and the white sand beaches and how green everything is and how tall the buildings are and how brightly colored the animals are and how big the Unagi is and how shiny and ‘slice-y’ the Warriors’ fans are and the Warriors’ makeup, and the Warrior’s swords, and how she wants to be a Kyoshi Warrior when she grows up if this Avatar gig doesn’t work out.

She actually says “Avatar gig” out loud and it’s enough to make Zuko choke on his tea and Suki laugh a deep belly-laugh.

“You know, we’re named after Avatar Kyoshi,” Suki reminds her, “she was the Avatar and a Warrior. The first one, in fact.”

Korra goes all starry-eyed and crowds up against Suki’s side, “Tell me, tell me, tell me. The White Lotus guys and Uncle Zuko stink at telling stories.”

“Hey,” Zuko protests, laughing.

Korra just looks at him with the judgmental gaze of all five-year-olds, “Sorry, Uncle, but you do.”

It’s Sokka’s turn to choke on his tea laughing.

Korra pats his arm, “Don’t worry, you’re good at stories, Uncle Sokka.”

Suki is hiding behind her fan cackling now and all Sokka can do is pat Korra’s hand, “Thank you, Avatar Korra.”

“You’re welcome,” she says, beaming, “Now tell me about Kyoshi please-please-PLEASE.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The most important element of all: boomerang-bending

“As the Avatar you must learn to master the four elements,” Sokka says gravely.

Korra nods, ponytail bobbing.

“The four elements,” Sokka drums on the ground in front of them in a mock drumroll, “Boomerang!”

“Yeah!” Korra cheers.

“Fan!”

“Yeah!”

“Sword!”

“Whoooo!”

“And weird stick glider thingy!”

“WHOOOSH!” Korra imitates the glider noise, “Yeah!!!”

“Now, my little Avatar warrior recruit, I will begin your journey...with boomerang bending!” Sokka demonstrates, flinging his (brand new, very shiny, a gift from Senna and Tonraq after his last one was tragically sacrificed to take down the combustion bender) boomerang at a coconut tree, neatly dislodging two coconuts before zipping back into his hand.

Korra claps ecstatically, clearly impressed, before running to retrieve the coconuts.

“See,” Sokka says as he stabs the coconuts with his belt knife (a gift from Zuko when they got engaged, it’s engraved with the words “you really do always come back” because Zuko will never stop complaining that Sokka loves his boomerang more than him, despite Sokka’s extremely clever argument that “hey, I don’t throw you at enemies”.), “Boomerang bending brings you the gift of food and tasty beverages.” He demonstrates how to drink the coconut water straight from the coconut.

Korra nods seriously and nearly overbalances when she hefts her coconut to slurp down the milk.

“What are you doing?” Zuko asks above them.

“Teaching Korra about the four elements,” Sokka says sweetly.

Zuko’s good eye narrows.

“The four elements,” Korra says loudly, “BOOMERANG, FAN, SWORD, AND-“ she pauses “what was the last one?”

“Weird stick.”

“Oh, yeah. WEIRD STICK GLIDER THINGY!”

Zuko looks torn between amused, impressed, and profoundly tired. “Sokka.”

“Yes, oh Light of my life?”

“You better let Suki teach her fan. She’s better at it than you.”

Sokka’s jaw drops open at this utter and complete betrayal. Zuko takes this opportunity to steal his coconut like a traitor and walk off humming happily to himself.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra learns about love

“Why isn’t Aunt Suki married?” Korra asks over dinner.

Zuko swallows and sets his chopsticks down properly before answering because you can take him out of the palace but the royal attitude lingers.

“She chose not to,” Zuko says plainly.

“So, her married person didn’t die?”

“Spouse is the gender-neutral term.”

“So, her spouse didn’t die? She just didn’t have one?”

“Correct.”

“I thought every grown-up got married,” she leans forward conspiratorially, “You know, so they can kiss and stuff.”

“You can kiss and stuff if you’re not married.”

Korra gapes at Zuko, “Whoa. So why do people get married? If not for the kissing.”

Zuko chuckles. “For a lot of reasons. Some good, some bad.”

“What’s a good reason?”

“Because you love someone very much and you want to be their partner and companion forever,” Zuko quirks a smile “and also kiss and stuff.”

“Okay,” Korra nods, “But what’s a bad reason?”

Zuko’s eyes are sad, “Marriage is a contract - a deal. In a good marriage you promise to be someone’s partner, to watch their back and take care of them when they need it and accept their help and care when you need it.”

“Like being friends.”

“A different kind of friends, but yes.”

“But that’s not always why?”

“No,” Zuko says, “Sometimes two families or maybe just one family or maybe one person wants something very much and making a permanent kind of deal with the other family or person will make that happen, so they get married. Those kinds of marriages aren’t always bad, sometimes the spouses respect and like each other and they have good lives together, like my Uncle Iroh and his wife,” Korra nods understanding, “But sometimes they’re force together when they don’t respect or like each other, and because they don’t make each other happy, they hurt each other instead, like Fire Lord Ozai and Princess Ursa.”

“But that’s mean!”

“Yes,” Zuko agrees evenly, “And just so you know, some marriages or relationships people choose to be in aren’t happy either. Sometimes you pick the wrong person. Sometimes you trust someone and they hurt you.”

“Oh,” Korra looks sad.

“Always remember, Korra. There is a difference between accidentally hurting someone and deliberately hurting someone. When you accidentally hurt someone, apologize and try to never do it again. And if someone hurts you, but apologizes and tries to do better, you can decide if you want to keep them in your life. Just like they can decide if they keep you in their life after you hurt them. But if someone hurts you and then does it again and again and again, without trying to do better, reconsider their place in your life. it doesn’t matter if they apologize, if they don’t mean it and sincerely try to be better.”

Korra gives him one of her clear-eyed, too-wise looks. “Someone hurt you over and over again, didn’t they?”

“Yes,” Zuko says evenly. “My father, Fire Lord Ozai, was not a nice man.”

“I’m sorry.”

“That’s ok, Korra. It’s been a long time since he could hurt me.”

She nods very seriously. “So, you and Uncle Sokka have the good kind of marriage, right? Where you love each other a lot and are partners and stuff?”

“Yes.”

“Why doesn’t Aunt Suki have that?” she asks, “I don’t want Aunt Suki to be all alone!”

“She’s not,” Zuko says, coming over to sit next to Korra and pulling her against his side. “She’s dated before and been very happy. She dated Sokka when we were teenagers.”

“You STOLE Sokka from her?” Korra gapes at him.

“No,” Zuko tugs gently on her ponytail, “Sokka and I didn’t get together until long after they’d broken up.”

“Why’d they break up?”

“Because after a long time not seeing each other very often they realized they still loved each other, but not the kissing-married type of loved each other. The friend type of loved each other. And that was ok. Suki dated other people and years later Sokka started dating me.”

“But isn’t she lonely?” Korra asks.

“You’d have to ask her, but I don’t think so. You don’t need a partner or a spouse to not be lonely. You just need love. And she has lots of people who love her.”

“But not the kissing-married type of love.”

“No. Not the kissing-married type of love. But Suki is very, very happy. You can ask her yourself. She has a beautiful life, with or without a spouse.”

“Ok. Thanks for explaining, Uncle.”

“You’re welcome,” he hugs her, “Just don’t tell Sokka about this.”

“Don’t tell Sokka what?” The man in question asks suspiciously from the doorway, Suki behind him.

Korra stands up on the bench and puts her little fists on her hips, “That Aunt Suki has a beautiful life and don’t need no man but you DO!”

Sokka gapes at her and Suki cackles behind him. “YOU GOT IT JUST RIGHT, KORRA!” she shouts.

“WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN TELLING HER?!” Sokka demands.

Zuko hides his grin behind a teacup.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra vs. the Foggy Swamp

“Darling, light of my life, joy of my old age -“

“What, Sokka?”

“Why, oh why, have you dragged me back to the horrible, slimy, spirit-infested, SWAMP OF NIGHTMARES?”

Zuko’s face twitches in that way that means he’s trying very hard not to smirk. Normally Sokka is charmed by that smirk. Not this time, no sir. That smirk is not charming when they’re in a canoe in the worst swamp in the history of the world.

Naga barks at some scuttling, airborne swamp-creature and pants happily in the prow.

“Naga likes it!” Korra announces from where she sits squished between Naga and the side of the boat.

“Naga likes it,” Zuko parrots.

“Naga is a polar bear dog. She likes everything. They’re very happy creatures.”

“Unlike somebody,” Zuko teases.

“I am a delight,” Sokka huffs.

“I like it here,” Korra says, “The air’s all tingly!”

Sokka shoots Zuko a concerned look. “What do you mean, kiddo?”

Korra furrows her brow in concentration, then shrugs. “I dunno. There’s good energy here or something. The swamp likes us.”

“Oh, well, if the swamp’s happy,” Sokka rolls his eyes, laughing.

“This place is very spiritual, Korra,” Zuko explains, “You’re probably sensing the spirit world brushing up against the regular world.”

“Whoa,” Korra’s eyes go wide, “Will I see spirits?”

“Maybe,” Zuko says.

“Have you seen spirits, Uncle?” she asks.

“Once or twice,” Zuko smiles at her. “Sokka talks to them more often.”

“Really???” Korra turns huge, curious eyes on him.

Sokka shrugs, grinning at little, “Yue is an old friend.”

“You’re friends with the MOON?” Korra exclaims, “I want to be friends with the moon!”

“Yue likes meeting new people. I’m sure she’d love to be your friend,” Sokka smiles at her.

Korra cheers, bouncing until Zuko gently guides her back to her seat and reminds her not to capsize them. “Hear that, Naga? We’re going to meet the MOON!”

Naga barks happily, although that might have less to do with the prospect of meeting the moon and more to do with the aquatic swamp creature swimming past the canoe.

Zuko manages to get out half a sentence, something along the lines of “Naga, no-“ before the polar bear dog leaps from the canoe onto the back of the swamp creature and bites down on the back of its neck.

The creature thrashes, Naga growls and clamps down harder on the thing’s neck, swamp water sloshes and the canoe wobbles dangerously.

“Korra -“ Sokka begins.

“Naga!” Korra shouts.

“Shit,” Zuko swears.

Then they’re in the water, treading water and swearing the air blue, while Korra splashes and Naga holds up the slimy carcass of her prey.

Sokka shoots Zuko a look. “Nightmare. Swamp.”

Zuko sighs and picks a chunk of river weed out of his hair.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra visits Ba Sing Se

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We aren't given any canon info on Prince Wu's parents so I made some OCs!

Sokka has a love/hate relationship with visiting Ba Sing Se. It used to be super fun, back when Kuei was on the throne and Iroh was on the mortal plane. They’d hit the Jasmine Dragon, Zuko would bus tables and brew tea and introduce himself as Lee just to mess with people. Then they’d cruise on down to the palace for a world leader summit, which would usually revolve into hijinks and shenanigans. (Sokka’s absolute favorite incident involved Toph arm wrestling a general over a policy disagreement. Toph, of course, won.)

Then Kuei died and five minutes after his funeral his daughter was barking orders and it all went downhill from there.

Turns out, no matter how wacky and chill your father is, you can still be The Worst.

The current Earth Queen earned the most heartbroken sad-eyes from Aang and Katara’s eternal hatred when she banned animals from the palace grounds. Sokka claims to this day the closest Aang came to breaking his pacifist vows was not in the lead up to the fight with Ozai - it was when he heard the Earth Queen was hiring poachers to hunt sky bison.

Zuko just plain hates her with the kind of straightforward, unparalleled loathing only Zuko can produce.

Sokka had thought they were done with the Earth Kingdom and it’s awful Queen forever when Zuko abdicated the Fire Throne and Sokka stepped down as Chief of the Southern Water Tribe. But then they ran into the Earth Queen’s nephew (the spitting image of Kuei, minus the hat and bear) and his wife on one of the royal couple’s humanitarian missions.

And now Sokka is stuck playing nice with stuffy Earth Kingdom courtiers every few months so they can check in on Kuei II and his wife Priya. The things Sokka does for lifelong friendships.

“Why are you Kuei II?” Korra asks when she meets the prince. (She introduced herself by sticking out a hand and saying “I’m the Avatar and we should be friends!” Despite Zuko coaching her extensively on how to properly greet Earth Kingdom nobility).

Kuei II laughs lightly, “Because Kuei I was my grandfather. So, I’m the second Kuei.”

Korra nods, “That makes sense. Back home we name someone after an ancestor that’s died. That way their spirit stays with us.” She looks at Sokka, “Aunt Katara taught me that. It’s why Bumi and Kya have the names they do.”

Sokka nods, “Exactly right, kiddo.”

“And,” Kuei II makes a face, “My dad was named after Bosco the bear so naming me after himself was out.”

“A bear?” Korra frowns, “Like a platypus bear?”

“No, just a bear.”

“Like a polar bear dog? I have a polar bear dog friend, her name is Naga and she’s the best!”

“No, just a bear.”

Korra blinks at him. Kuei II blinks right back.

“Sounds fake.”

“It’s real.”

“Prove it.”

“Well, I could find a painting?”

“You should do that,” Korra agrees.

Kuei II blinks behind his spectacles.

“Korra, you can’t just boss people around,” Zuko reminds her.

“It was a suggestion,” she objects.

“A bossy suggestion.”

“The Earth Queen is bossy all the time!” Korra complains, throwing her hands in the air.

“Yes, and nobody likes her,” Zuko counters bluntly.

Kuei II makes a little choked off laugh he quickly turns into a cough.

Korra scrunches up her face. “So what do I do?”

“Ask nicely.”

Korra sighs like adults’ politeness rules are pointless and exhausting. “Mr. Prince Kuei II, may I please see the pictures of Bosco the regular bear so I know he’s real?”

“Of course, Miss Avatar Korra,” Kuei II bows shallowly, eyes twinkling behind his glasses. Sokka remembers all over again that Kuei and Priya have a small son only a year or two behind Korra. “Right this way.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra meets Princess Priya

Princess Priya is smashing rocks when they see her.

Korra immediately lights up and tries to run over and play with the stone shards.

“How about no?” Sokka says, grabbing Korra by the back of her shirt.

“Uncle Sokka! I want to break stuff!” she protests.

Priya looks up at the commotion and beams at them, the bridge of her prominent nose crinkling happily. She’s short and slender with warm brown skin and long, dark, curly hair. “Hello, darling!” she calls, holding her dusty hands away from Kuei II’s as he leans down to kiss her hello.

“What are you up to?” The prince asks.

“Can I smash stuff too?” Korra calls, always focused on the important stuff.

“I’m testing the compression strength of different types of concrete!” Priya says brightly. “Concrete! Material of the future!” she turns to Zuko and Sokka, “Kuei and I are working on improving the infrastructure in remote Earth Kingdom towns! Building aqueducts, repairing road systems, there’s so much we can do to improve the lives of our citizens!”

“My Priya is a civil engineer!” Kuei II beams proudly.

Korra squirms out of Sokka’s grip and runs to the table, eyeing the rubble appreciatively. “Nice,” she declares.

“Where’s Wu?” Kuei II asks, kissing his wife’s cheek.

“Secretariat Gun has him,” Priya says, sweeping up the concrete fragments and making notations in her logbook. “He wanted to learn napkin folding. I think we might be in for a very well-presented tea party later,” she shoots her husband a grin over her shoulder, “That kid takes after you. Nothing like his messy mommy,” she holds up her hands, laughing.

“Well, he looks just like you. I have to balance it out somehow.”

Priya sticks her tongue out at him, and he kisses her on the tip of her nose.

“We were never this soppy, were we?” Sokka mutters under his breath.

Zuko gives him the side-eye.

“Can I smash things now?” Korra demands impatiently.

Priya laughs, “Alright, alright, smashing first, tea party later.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra meets Prince Wu

“What are you doing?” Korra asks.

Prince Wu, or at least she thinks this must be Prince Wu, he looks like Princess Priya and he’s wearing pretty gold and green robes like a prince, startles, nearly dropping the bundle in his hands. He blinks, curls falling into his eyes as he stares at her.

“Are you one of the servants?” The prince asks.

“No!” Korra scoffs, “I’m the Avatar!”

He blinks and sits down on the grass next to her. “Huh. I’ve never met an Avatar before.”

“Well duh,” Korra rolls her eyes, “You’re younger than me and you’ve never met me so of course you’ve never met an Avatar, I’ve been the only one!”

Wu tilts his head to the side, “So if I get bigger, I might meet more Avatars?”

“No!” Korra yelps, “Not unless I DIE! Do you want me to DIE?”

“NO!” Wu cries, waving his hands, “No, no, I just thought there were more of you!”

“More Avatars? There’s only one at a time, silly!”

“Oh.” Wu twists his hands together, “That means you’re important, right? You’ve been out _there_? Met people? Interesting people? Can you bend? Can you talk to spirits? Have you stopped a war?”

“Yeah, I’ve been around,” Korra waves a hand vaguely, like she’s a big important person who goes to big, important places, “I’ve met lots of people! I’ve met Aunt Suki and the Warriors, and some Swamp Benders and I’m going to meet the Moon someday! And I can totally bend! I can bend all the elements, that’s what being the Avatar is! Can you bend? Have you been places? What places? Have you met people-?” She opens her mouth, about to ask more questions, but Wu’s shaking head cuts her off.

“No,” he picks at the embroidery on his sleeve, “I’m not a bender,” his bottom lip hits out in a pout, “And I’ve never been anywhere or met anybody. Mama and Papa leave me here when they go out. Cuz it’s not safe and stuff. There’s bandits out there.”

“Is that why you’re sneaking out?” Korra asks, pointing at the bundle he’d dropped.

The prince blushes and looks down, “I sneak out to see the badgermoles. My Great Aunt the queen hates animals.” He looks up and smiles, “But the badgermoles are my friends! Papa and I sing to them when we go to the zoo! And they dance!”

“They dance?” Korra is skeptical. She tried to teach Naga to dance once and it did NOT go well.

Prince Wu nods, curls bouncing in a halo around his face. He crinkles his nose just like his mother when he smiles. “But only when Papa and I sing! The music master says my voice is awful, but the badgermoles love it!”

Korra’s never seen dancing badgermoles and she has no opinions on singing. She grins “Show me! I wanna see dancing badgermoles! Let’s go!”

Prince Wu claps and dances a little in place, scooping up his bag and hugging it to his chest, “Yay! Does this mean you’re my friend?”

And yeah, this kid is kind of weird, but Korra figures she’s a little weird too, being the Avatar and all. So, she shrugs and smiles, “Sure!”

Wu’s smile gets even bigger. “My first human friend!”

Korra’s never had another friend her own age. All her friends tend to be the old people Uncle Sokka and Uncle Zuko know and her animal friends like Naga. She grins back at Wu and sticks out her hand “Hi, human friend!”

He laughs, an awkward, chortling thing, and takes her hand. “Let’s go see the badgermoles together, human friend!” He hefts the bag in his free arm, “I brought them treats too! You can feed them and I can sing to them!”

Korra keeps hold of his hand and they sneak out together.

A human friend sounds nice.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and Wu vs. tea making

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who has commented, subscribed, kudos-ed, and bookmarked!!!

“I’m going to teach you how to make tea.” Zuko announces.

Korra yawns. Beside her, Prince Wu bounces in his seat and looks around the room distractedly.

Zuko sighs. This may be an uphill battle.

“This will help with your fire bending, Korra,” he offers. Wu pouts at the mention of bending. “And Prince Wu, the proper ceremony and preparation of tea is an important part of diplomacy.”

Wu scrunches up his face, “Dip what? Is there dip? I like spinach dip with flatbread.”

“Diplomacy,” Zuko explains, “means building friendships between countries.”

“So, there’s no dip?” Wu looks crestfallen.

Zuko is wondering if this was a good idea.

Korra pats Wu’s shoulder consolingly. “Sorry, buddy.”

“Back to tea,” Zuko clears his throat.

Korra nods gravely. Wu still looks disappointed at the lack of refreshments.

“The secret to decent tea is heating the water the correct amount,” Zuko soldiers on, “This is good practice for young fire benders.” He holds a teapot over a small flame cradled in the palm of one hand. Flashy and unconventional, yes, but he’s trying to keep children entertained. “Good tea must be hot enough, but not so hot the leaves are scalded.”

Korra yawns. Wu fidgets.

“Are there snacks?” The prince asks.

“Yeah, this is boring,” Korra huffs, “Uncle Zuko makes tea all the time!”

“There aren’t any snacks,” Zuko sighs, “I’m teaching you how to make tea.”

“Put the leaves in the water, make the water hot, boom, tea!” Korra says, flicking jets of uncontrolled fire at the pot, scorching the table and several napkins.

“Korra!” Zuko cries, putting out his palmtop flame and smothering the remains of Korra’s fires. “What have I said about uncontrolled fire?”

Korra sighs, “No fire until I’ve mastered earth.”

“Yes.”

“Sorry, Uncle.”

“Apologize to Prince Wu as well.”

“Sorry, Wu, I didn’t mean to burn your napkins.”

“That’s ok, that was really cool! Or, I guess...warm? Toasty! Yeah, it was toasty!”

‘If either of them says ‘flameo hotman’ I’m going to lose it,’ Zuko thinks to himself wryly.

“Let’s go to the kitchens,” Wu suggests, “We can get snacks instead of Lord Zuko’s hot leaf water.”

Hot leaf water?! Now Zuko understands how his uncle felt when he’d called it ‘hot leaf juice’. He sighs and begins tidying the tea service as the children race off. He’ll have to apologize to Gun for the scorched linens.

**Author's Note:**

> Fic title from 'Haven' by We Banjo 3


End file.
